


The Seductive Custom Stage

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: A strange custom stage has been inserted into the Smash world: it is filled with a mysterious atmosphere that causes those within to perform sexual acts! Before the custom stage could be closed out, a couple of smashers have "accidentally" stumbled into it...





	

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

"RUN, RUN, RUN!"

Marth and Red zoomed through the stage selection halls almost as fast as Sonic's regular speed. Link and Fox saw them coming their way, and were both grabbed by the Hylian's strong grip.

"Calm down guys," he began. "What's going on?"

"L-L-LUIGI!" Red yelled.

"A-AND I-IKE!" Marth continued.

"What happened to them?" asked Fox.

"I-I-In t-the new stage!" Marth said. "Th-Th-They're...!" Both of them pointed to the long end of the hallway. Only a white light filled the sight until Link decided to check the situation. Suddenly, a faint, sparkling cloud of pink began to form in the halls...

"WAAAAH!"

  
**~W~W~W~**

"Attention all Smashers." Master Hand's voice rang through the mansion's intercoms with a firm yet calm voice...

"Please report to the auditorium—THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone who heard the announcement quickly headed to the designated area. The seats of the room were filled immediately, and Master Hand began his message.

"This is a warning to everyone," the hand began. "As you know, the godly beings we know as 'players' have created custom stages for you all to fight in. However...it seems a certain player has created a very, dangerous stage."

Chatter and questions erupted. Master Hand paused for the moment before resuming. "The stage selection halls have been affected by an aura that seeps from this custom stage, and anyone who enters the hall will be forced to choose it. Because of this, there shall be no more Smashes until Crazy Hand and and I can remove the stage."

Everyone panicked. No more Smashes? What would be the point of the tournament?

Wolf yelled, "Well, what's so dangerous about it?!"

Master Hand sighed before answering. "This custom stage, for some reason, compels everyone to perform...lewd acts."

"Lewd?" Snake questioned.

"Yes, lewd," answered Master Hand.

"Can you be specific?" Samus asked.

"Very well. When two or more Smashers enter the stage, they are unable to resist performing...sexual acts."

"Sexual?!" everyone panicked at the word.

"That is correct. Therefore, for everyone's safety and sanity, the Smash area is currently forbidden. Anyone who is seen within ten meters before the stage selection halls will be subjected to punishment."

"Wait," Lucario said. "We are missing several people here."

Everyone looked around. Mario was the first to recognize who was missing.

"MAMMA MIA!" he yelled. “Luigi, Mar-tha, Ike-ah, Fox-ah, Red-ah, and Link-ah are-ah all missing!"

Two of the mentioned burst through the auditorium doors, panting loudly. Marth and Red were grabbing their legs, exhaling with large amounts of force.

"GUYS! BAD NEWS!" Red shouted, before taking a few breaths. "THE STAGE SELECTION AREA—"

"We know," Falco cut in.

"Do you guys know where Luigi, Link, Fox, and Ike are?" Master Hand asked.

"They got caught by the stage!" Marth answered.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"H-Horrible...things!" Red answered, shaking his head. "Link went to go check out the stage, then he began stripping, and then he grabbed me, but I escaped, so then he went for Fox and then he started stripping too, and then they were kissing! And then—"

"OH MY GOD?!" Peach reacted. "I MUST SEE!"

Samus tugged the back of Peach's dress, "Hell no, you're gonna get caught in the sex aura too."

Peach struggled, "LET ME GO WOMAN! I MUST RECORD!"

"Peach, you must not go for your own safety," Master Hand stated.

The princess giggled. "Safety? Pft, who cares?" She pulled out two cameras from her dress. "I ONLY NEED TO RECORD GAY SEX AND THEN I'M GOOD TO GO!"

"Wow..." muttered Red.

"...This woman," Samus mumbled. "Help me out here Zelda—"

Zelda was on the floor, blood flowing from her nose. "Huh? Sorry, I was thinking about it too. What did you need—"

"Never mind."

"So what do we do now?" asked Popo.

"Well, as said before," Master Hand stated, "Everyone is to stay away from the Smash area until further notice. That is all. You may all leave, but stay alert."

The Smashers began to leave until they were stopped by another yell.

"EVERYONE, WAIT!" Pit was up in the sky looking all over the auditorium.

"What is it, Pit?" asked Master Hand.

He made another search throughout the room. Then, his panicked face began to worry everyone.

"Ness and Lucas! They aren't here!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ALL SMASHERS, SEARCH FOR THEM, NOW!"

**~W~W~W~**

"I can't believe we let the leprechaun get away!" whined Lucas.

"For the last time, that was just a subspace Primid painted in green," Ness stated.

"I thought we got rid of all the subspace enemies?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I thought so too..." Ness shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well."

"So what do you wanna do now, Ness?"

"I dunno."

Returning from their outside walk, they reached the mansion entrance. Past the gates, however, was a small portal that led to the stage selection area.

"Wanna go have a Smash?" Ness suggested.

"Sure!" replied Lucas. "I'm not gonna be easy on you today!"

"Same here," Ness grinned. They began taking their steps toward the portal. Right before they made another step, a voice called out to them.

"STOOOOP!" Samus, Zelda, and Peach were rushing towards them from the mansion doors. Just in time, Samus jumped with her acrobatic agility and pulled both of the boys away from the portal.

"H-Hey!" Ness struggled to get out of her grip. "What's going on?"

"That place is dangerous now!" Zelda said.

"...Miss Zelda, why are there tissues in your nose?" Lucas asked.

"...Um..."

"Forget the tissues, you can't go in there," Samus stated.

"Why not?" Ness asked.

Considering the state of a child's mind, Samus tried to take it easy. "Well, you see..."

"Ahem," Peach said. "Allow me to explain." Samus stepped back as Peach gently walked towards them with a caring tone.

"You see, boys, no one is allowed to Smash right now." She picked up Ness' hat and spun around, angering Ness for a moment before she put the hat back on him.

"Aw, why's that?" questioned Lucas.

"I'm glad you asked," Peach replied, patting Lucas' head. "It is dangerous right now, because," Peach pulled out two pans and smacked the two boys into the portal.

"OOF—WAAAH!" Ness and Lucas' sounds were cut off as they were sucked into the portal.

"PEACH?!" Samus exclaimed. "What are you doing?! They're going to be controlled by the stage!"

"That's the point," Peach responded. "Besides, they need to get together already."

As Zelda replaced her bloodied tissues, she asked, "Are you implying they loved each other before?"

"You never noticed?" The two girls shook their heads. "Well, they have."

"How do you know?" Samus asked.

"My gay-love meter," she pulled out a detection device with three-color levels, 'nope,' yellow 'almost,' and red 'sexy gay sex possible.'

"You used that to detect if they loved each other?" Zelda asked. Peach nodded. "What an amazing device!"

"It already told me Lucas and Ness were into each other; they just never expressed their feelings. So, the stage is gonna help them!"

Samus pulled her hair, "ALL THE STAGE IS GONNA DO IS MAKE THEM HORNY AND SCREW AROUND!"

"So? They're both young adults now, they need to finally let loose and have fun for once in their life. Besdies, love is love, and gay sex is—"

Samus threw her Paralyzer gun at Peach, but she twirled to the side and the weapon flew into the portal. "Damn it! Now I lost my gun."

"Well, it won't matter since you're not going to Smash for a while, right?" Peach mentioned.

Samus sighed. "True, but for now...we need to get those boys back!"

"Too late, we can't go in, remember?" Peach said. "All that's left is to get back to our room and watch the live-stream!"

"What live-stream?" Zelda asked.

"Did you notice when I picked up Ness' hat?" Peach said.

"Yeah?"

She pulled out Ness' real hat from her dress. "I subtly switched it with a hidden camera hat."

Zelda replaced her tissues again. "...Peach, you're scaring me with how you plan everything out."

"Same here," Samus rolled her eyes.

"OHOHOHOHO." She teetered away into the house with happiness as the other two followed.

  
**~W~W~W~**

"Ugh...that woman," Ness grumbled.

"Oww..." groaned Lucas.

Ness stood up and checked on his friend. "You okay, Lucas?"

"Yeah...that pan hurts though." As Lucas stood up, they looked at the closed doors to the stage selection hall.

"Well, we're here, so let's Smash!" Ness began walking off.

"Wait, Ness!" Lucas stopped Ness from opening the door. “What about what Samus said? We're not supposed to be here."

"Oh forget her, there shouldn't be anything wrong here," Ness said. "Besides, we can fight it, we're strong enough—against whatever she's talking about."

"Ness, wait—"

Ness twisted the door open, and a pink cloud suddenly flew past them.

"Agh...what is this?!" Ness suddenly couldn't feel his body. "Uh...?!"

"Ness...!" Lucas began to take steps forward.

"Where're you going?" Ness asked. Suddenly, he began taking steps against his own will.

"I don't know!" Both of them slowly approached the white light, taking steps like a waddling penguin. Soon, the light began to engulf them.

"Whoa!"

  
**~W~W~W~**

"...What is this place?" questioned Ness.

The two psychic boys landed in the forbidden custom stage. They looked around. The pink cloud was still in the vision of everything, but they were now in a secluded setting, the background being daylight with the view of a tropical island. Soft, ocean crashes could be heard, and with sand acting as the floor, around them were multiple wooden huts forming a circle.

"Did we choose to come here?" Ness asked.

"I don't know..." Lucas responded.

"UGH! OH YES!" they heard.

"...That sounded like Fox," Ness stated.

"I heard it from that house." Lucas pointed to the house at their two o' clock vision, and they walked over. They stepped near the peekable window, only to be shocked.

Lucas opened his mouth, wanting to gasp loudly. However, he froze on the spot without a sound.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled Ness as he jumped back. When he reapproached the window, he stared at the scene.

"Is that...Link and Fox?!" he questioned loudly.

"What is Link doing to F-Fox?" Lucas stuttered, blushing a bright red.

"Don't look!" Ness covered Lucas' eyes, however the black-haired psychic continued to watch the scene. He couldn't resist the moaning continuing to ring in his ears, and the vibrant images playing right in front of his eyes. He continued to stare at Link, violently rocking his hips, impacting Fox's backside every half-second. He was so into the scene that he didn't feel Lucas lowering his hands so that he could watch as well.

"Ness," Lucas whispered, "why are you breathing weirdly?"

Ness didn't notice his uncontrolled breathing. His nerves checked every part of his body, discovering that his left hand was grabbing his own hardened crotch.

"Wha—" Ness continued to rub himself, now staring at his lower area instead of the sex scene in the hut.

"Aah...!" Lucas fell backwards as his own hand was also rubbing his hard-on.

"What're you doing?!" Ness asked.

The blonde boy gasped, and then shrieked. "I don't know...! Nnn! ...B-But it feels...good..."

"Same..." Ness began to give into the pleasurable feelings and fell backwards too. His hand continued to squeeze up and down the areas of his genitals as Lucas was now doing.

"Ness..." Lucas groaned. He crawled on towards Ness, grabbing his shoulders before placing his body on top of him.

"Lucas...?!" Before he could sound anymore surprised, his hard on made contact the other boy. Lucas pushed his body down on Ness', forcing both of them to grunt with each force.

"Lucas...!"

"I can't stop...Ness...! I'm sorry...!" Lucas pressed their bodies together again.

"It's okay—this...feels good," replied Ness. Out of a strange impulse, Ness pulled Lucas' lips to his and kissed him. After a moment of realization, Lucas began to kiss his friend passionately. They continued to create irresistable, pleasured sounds with each second of kissing and body humping on the sandy ground.

"AH—MMF!" Ness pulled Lucas' lower body close to his as they climaxed in their pants. Their long kiss broke as they panted near each other's necks, staying still and holding each other close until their ejaculations were finished.

"Uhh...mm..." Ness groaned. "Lucas..." He was worried for his friend, who was still resting his head beside his own. They never knew that they could do such lewd actions, and being with each other just made Ness more curious about how Lucas felt.

Ignoring the now cold liquid that seeped through their shorts, Lucas lifted his head up and sat on top of Ness' stomach. He removed his shirt before gazing at Ness with a strange expression.

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Ness soon disregarded his worries when he took a look at his friend's smooth skin and slender upper body. He was fascinated with the sight, but he returned to most of his senses after Lucas leaned forward again.

"Ness..." whispered Lucas. "I want you..."

"You want me...?" Ness' hat fell to the side as he was kissed again. He gave into the warm moisture of his friend's lips, and the passionate heat was only accelerated by their continued close contact. Eventually, Ness took a brief moment to pull his shirt off and return to making out with Lucas only for another minute, until their continued crotch rubbing urged them to finally begin the process of removing the rest of their clothes.

"Wait," Lucas said.

"What is it?"

"Let's go inside one of the houses..."

"Why?"

"..." Lucas leaned into Ness' ear. "I only want you to hear me..."

Their faces lit brighter than before as the thought played in their minds. Quickly but calmly, Ness put on his hat and Lucas grabbed their shirts as they went into one of the empty huts. Upon entering, they met a couch on their left, a futon placed neatly on the ground, the bathroom door on their right, or the bedroom in front of them.

  
**~W~W~W~**

Zelda ogled at the computer screen as Ness looked around. "Oh, I wonder where they are gonna do it?"

Samus spoke, "I'd say either the bed or the futon."

"WRONG!" Peach exclaimed.

"...Okay, where do you think then?" asked Zelda.

"The bathroom."

"...Why?" Samus questioned.

"BECAUSE IT'S SEXY AND I SAID SO."

  
 **~W~W~W~**

After Ness took one more quick glance at the house's contents, he looked at Lucas, who seemed sleepy with his half-closed eyes. "You okay, Luke?"

"Yeah...can we hurry?"

Ness nodded. "Let's do it in the bathroom."

Lucas opened his eyes a little wider, "Why?"

"It's sexier," Ness answered.

The blonde boy smiled, agreeing. "I see...okay then."

As Peach screamed "YES!" the two psychics rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. They tossed their shirts to the side, and then they dropped their shorts and underwear together. They quickly removed their shoes and socks as well, and moved them away as Ness pushed Lucas against the wall. The black-haired psychic planted kisses from Lucas' neck and down to his stomach, until he reached a lower place. Before Lucas allowed him to continue, he sat on the counter of the sink for his comfort. Finally, Ness began licking the head of his friend's already wet cock and taking the length deeper into his mouth.

"Nn..agh! Ness...!" Lucas' moans were now greater than before. He held onto his friend's head and caressed his hair as Ness happily pushed his friend's cock deep into his throat, earning extra loud gasps to escape Lucas' mouth. Ness never gagged, only desiring to continue his sucking action with fast speed and satisfying the lust as much as he could.

"Ness—I'm gonna...cum...!" After a few more bobs, Lucas finally released another flow of his semen, this time shooting all of it into Ness' mouth. He swallowed all of it with ease, and slipped Lucas' member out of his mouth after finishing.

"Delicious…" Ness commented.

"Lemme try?" Ness picked Lucas off of the counter and kissed him, allowing him to taste the little bits of his own cum left over in Ness' mouth.

"Mmm..." Lucas moaned. "It is good..."

"Wanna try mine?" Ness asked. Lucas made no nod or sound, and just pushed Ness against the bathroom door as he got onto his knees and began licking Ness' cock.

"Uh...Lucas..." Like the blonde boy had done, he caressed Lucas' hair as he gently took in Ness' length inch by inch.

"Mm, mm..." hummed Lucas. The little grunts were a tease to Ness' ears, but he was only further satisfied that Lucas was enjoying doing what he was doing right now—deep-throating with a fast pace.

"Ah-ahn...aah...!" Ness couldn't help rocking his hips, which only made the job easier and more pleasurable for the both of them. Lucas held onto Ness' hips as his cock rammed into him, until he heard a loud cry and felt an almost salty stream of semen seep down his throat.

"Mmf..." Ness slipped his penis out and slid down against the door. He met Lucas' lips again, creating another intense moment of kisses and tongue dancing.

"Lucas..."

"Ness..."

Lucas pressed himself against Ness' body again as they kissed, and for a moment, they panted out some of their fatigue before the desire to continue their intercourse returned.

Ness brought Lucas onto the floor lightly and lifted his legs up. He fervidly swirled his tongue into Lucas' entrance before placing his cock into position and pushing it in without warning, causing Lucas to yelp.

"S-Sorry," apologized the other boy.

"No, I'm fine!" Lucas' legs attempted to bring Ness closer to him, causing the cock inside him to go deeper in. "Do it...!"

He needed no command; Ness quickly humped fast and impacted into Lucas' insides with hard force. Grunts were inevitable, and it was difficult to tell if they were out of pain or bliss due to the high-pitched yelps from the bottom boy. He then moaned Ness' name to help ease his mind, but acknowledging his friend plowing into his ass only made him more ecstatic.

Lucas' cock twitched with each press on the sweet spot of his insides, and another climax arrived when he felt Ness' cum fill him. Ness leaned forward to kiss Lucas again, still keeping his member inside, not wanting to let go.

"Ness..." Lucas' arms wrapped Ness close once more.

For another moment, it was silent. However, the pink aura swimming in the air didn't cease, and sparked their minds again.

"...One more time," Lucas added.

"You got it..." Before Ness began again, he decided to make the scene steamier. After he set his hat down on the floor, he brought Lucas and himself over to the shower area, turned on the hot water, and allowed it to run through them as the two boys made out again. Then, Lucas sat under the raining hot water on top of Ness' cock. As he held onto Ness' body, the black-haired psychic rammed with the same speed and force as before, but with the new position that Lucas was most pleasured with, he bellowed the cry of a lion, tears of happiness and desire escaping with the hot rain. They resumed their intense lip and tongue contact in-between and along forceful thrusts from Ness' hips. And within heavenly minutes, they reached another climax; Ness' seed filling Lucas once more, and Lucas releasing all of it over both of them, only to be washed away.

Lucas made final pants and collapsed on top of Ness, unable to continue anymore with drained stamina. Ness, made heavier breaths as well and brought both of their selves away from the shower and against the cold wall.

"Lucas...you okay?" Ness asked.

"Mm..." groaned the blonde boy.

"Okay...let's take a break," Ness said.

"All right..."

Ness slipped himself out of Lucas, and with his remaining strength, used the shower to clean their outsides and Lucas' insides. Then, he grabbed nearby dry towels to wipe their selves off. Finally, Ness carried Lucas with both of his arms out of the bathroom, and laid him down onto one side of the futon in the house. Unable to continue anymore movement, he fell down next to Lucas and threw an arm around him.

"Ness?" whispered Lucas.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I think we're gonna be stuck here for a while..." he stated.

"Yeah…and that means we're gonna have to continue more later..."

"..." Lucas used a bit of his recovered energy and hugged Ness. “I’d love to do more with you.”

Ness looked back and smirked. “Me too.”

  
**~W~W~W~**

"Well, that was... interesting, I suppose" Samus commented.

"I know, right?!" Peach jumped up and down in glee. "It sucks that they left the hat in the bathroom, so now we can't see what's going on."

"Yep, so I guess the show's over," Samus said. She looked over at Zelda lying on the floor. Looks like we need some more blood donation for Zelda."

Peach nodded. "Mm-hm. And look at the pool of blood she made! On my carpet, too!"

“Your fault,” Samus told.

Peach and Samus left the unconscious Zelda and walked towards the lobby.

"So, what to do now?" asked Samus.

"TOONIE, STOP!"

They heard Pit's loud command and ran out the front doors. They found Pit, Popo, Nana, Kirby, and Pikachu trying to hold onto the little swordman's clothes. Surprisingly, even with all five of them, Toon Link was making bits of progress towards the warp portal despite how much he was being held back.

"NOOO! I WANNA GO IN!" yelled Toon Link.

"NO, IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU!" Pit shouted.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN!" Popo responded. "I'LL MISS YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANNA DO THE SEXY STUFF!" Toon Link tried to take another step, until Samus joined in and pulled all of them backwards, holding Toon Link in the air.

"LEMME GO, HAG!"

"What did you call me?" she gave the boy a demonic stare.

"Um, I mean—"

Peach stepped in. "Samus, allow me."

Samus knew what those words meant. However, curious to know how the result will be with Toon Link added to the scene, he brought Toon Link down.

"Huh?" Toon Link was met with Peach's gentle face. She removed his hat and patted his hair.

"Toonie, why do you want to go in there after you were instructed that you can’t go?" questioned Peach.

"Because I wanna...do things...with my friends."

"I see," Peach replied. She reapplied Toon Link's hat onto his head. "Well, you still can't go."

"That's right!" Pit added.

"Yeah!" cried the Ice Climbers.

"Pika, pika!"

"Poyo!"

"But whyyyyy?" whined Toon Link.

"Because," Peach pulled out a golf club and smacked Toon Link into the portal.

"WAAAH!" cried the swordsman.

"Have fun!" Peach exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

Samus whispered to Peach, "You gave him a hidden camera hat, didn't you?"

Peach giggled as they both walked back into the house, "You know me so well. Now, let’s go watch a threesome!"


End file.
